1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors such as CCD sensors and CMOS image sensors are used in various electronic products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, optical mice, surveillance cameras, and biometric devices to receive light corresponding to an object and to convert the received light into an electrical signal to represent an image of the object. The electronic products are required to be minimized and multi-functioning, minimization/high-integration, low power consumption, multi-functioning, ultrafast signal processing, high-reliability, low manufacturing cost, and clear image quality of semiconductor packages including image sensors. Accordingly, various studies are being conducted to meet these requirements.